Fire at Heart
by xXTigersCurseXx
Summary: Kai Sunfire is the only heir to the North Mountain Wolf Tribe when she is betrothed an enemy prince from a Southern tribe she becomes imprinting only to become captive by a band of rebels! Read and Review
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_I hear the heart beats of thousands turn into one as the queen is announced. I can here the sounds of my lupine tribe howling in the distance. My heart quickened as I longed to be home with my people. A princess as I am amongst another tribes people. I begin to shed a tear, but, straighten up as a male stands beside me. There prince about to take a mate and not just any mate, but one to there sworn enemy. I wait behind the dais scared for what the people would think of me. A rival princess betrothed to there prince..._

_~Kai Renee Sunfire (princess and beta to the North Mountain wolf tribe)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I looked out to my people as the sun sank low into the sky. It was summer, the cool wind blow against my skin. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before turning back inside to my mother. My crystal blue eyes opened the one thing that set my family apart from my family besides my graceful black wolf form that came second to me. My mother and father sat in the sitting room the connected our chambers. I picked up speed so I wouldn't have to speak to them. _

"_Kai?" the woman tilted her head as she spoke._

_I froze. Caught. I walked quickly to her side hoping she would be brief._

"_Yes my Alpha?" I only spoke this way to my mother when I was tried or wanting to be set free and run in my second form._

_My mother Rosalie looked so beautiful while she stared into the onyx and gold fireplace. Her soft black hair that matched my own laid in a cascade of what looked like black silk in waves. I watched her in marvel. The way she sat looked like a portrait similar to one that hung in the grand hall. Before turning to me she sighed and deep longing sigh._

"_Kai I want to talk to you about something." Her bright eyes seemed dull in the lighting._

_I wondered what was going on my eighteen birthday was approaching fast and I was to take the throne and a mate but a mere week later. I let my thoughts wonder for awhile before the alpha spoke._

_Her seductive voice rang high as she continued on "..I have arranged a marriage between you and the prince of are rival tribe.."_

_My body tensed. I could not marry this boy not after all the killing and torment our tribes have been through. Tears began to form._

"_But Mother this isn't fair... I can't" I began holding back my sobs so my mother could understand me._

"_I don't want to hear it Kai. I have seen the way you look at the males in our tribe non of them fit your liking. Its high time you choose your king..." She looked up to the portrait of my father who had died a few years before to an attacked lead by the rival pack. _

"_...I can't continue to rule by myself my pup its soon to be your turn to rule and I believe its about time to bring our tribes together.."_

_I shook a bit and cut her off "Screw bringing the tribes together! I want to find a mate out of love not for political purposes!"_

_She growled at me hurt " I am alpha and you shall do as I say as your mother and queen. It is your duty as princess to sacrifice things for your people." _

_She finished and wave me off. Her word was final as Alpha and mother. All I could do was respect her as my queen and mother listening to her and obey._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Five days had past. My birthday ceremony just hours away I began to prepare for the ball my mother held for me, her only daughter. I washed quietly in the basin in the corner of my bed chambers. Looking up in the mirror I let out a sigh. I jumped when I noticed my mother behind me._

"_Something is troubling my pup?" She asked as she picked up my silver brush that lay beside the basin. I shrugged not wanting to talk about it. She respected me not wanting to talk about my troubles. She began to brush my long black hair and began to braid it slowly._

"_I have never noticed how beautiful you have become my daughter.." she smile brightly before continuing "..your father would have been proud of the woman you have become." _

_I blushed lightly and remembered the Alpha King before he died. He was a strong man. I looked more like him then my mother my second form was more like his as well. Strong and bold. My wolf form black as night with one white paw. I was proud to look like our Alpha King. I was his daughter after all and always will be. I looked to my mother as if to speak but closed my mouth. Standing to walk to my wardrobe for my clothing. I grabbed a corset first and wrapped it tight._

"_Mother can you tie this for me?" I asked lightly. _

_She hurried over to me and started lacing it up. As the the bodice became tighter I sighed my thoughts on my father. _

_My mother stopped before she tied the top "What are your thoughts my pup?" She tied it tight before my answer came out._

"_I'm just thinking about father.." my reply was short but I know my mother she was thinking the same for her eyes started watering. _

_She wiped her eyes with a towel near the basin and nodded quietly. I knew she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. I picked out my dress. It was made of white silk laced with gold. It was beautiful piece of work made for me when I was last in the Wyvern court. I slipped on the dress it fit snug like it was made for my figure. _

_I made my way to the throne room one of my stops I made before hurrying to the small market to listen for the complaints of the people. Even though I am royalty I was accepted among my people. I spent many of nights in the Shadow Den where the dancers where housed and preformed. As I entered the throne room I saw my mother talking to some male wolves that looked like guards but I knew for sure they were not of my people. I made my way to the small group but my mother dismissed the males. _

_My head tilted "Who were they my Alpha?" her head turned to me as I broke her train of thought._

"_There guards from our rivals my pup. We were making arrangements for the announcement of your mate." She spoke with such power._

_I just nodded have forgot that within the next week our hall will be filled with my people and those of the prince I have yet to know. I began to walk away to head to the market I needed to clear my head. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I entered the market slowly. The smells aroused my nose I could tell one of our venders had created something new. I followed the scent to a booth that happened to be one of my many favorites. The meat vender was roasting what looked like lamb and rare delicacy amongst my people. I watched the piece spin slowly and my mouth watered._

"_Would you like some your highness?" I jumped as the vender a wolf by the name of Able spoke. He watched me carefully. They all watched me lately for I wasn't acting like myself. _

"_No Able its fine I must eat before the feast tonight.." I paused deep in thoughts about eating the savory meat "...But I want to ask you something. Would you grace us with your presents tonight and cook us some of this." I pointed to the lamb._

_Face in awe he responded quickly "I..I..I would be honored you majesty" _

_I smiled brightly "Be on your way fare Able for you have lamb to prepare." _

_He nodded quickly and hurried to get his work done._

_Mere hours later the ballroom of the place would be full of the people, wolves of colors. I waited in my throne nervously for the prince had yet to arrive. My mother watched me_

_trying to reassure "Kai relax my pup all will be well." _

_I stared at her and released some of the tension before facing the nearly packed ball room. Oh how I longed to shift my form and run my woods. I looked out seeing the new faces of the prince's people. A guard I never recognized whispered to my mother and she brightened._

_standing the Alpha announced "May I welcome Prince Thalack of the Southern Wolf tribe"_

_all turned as the prince walked in. I admit I became weak kneed the moment I laid eyes upon him. Prince Thalack was handsome he had tousled blond hair, his white shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top glowed against his bronze skin, his eyes were dark from where I stood but I believe they were blue. The Prince walked lightly followed by his two guards, a female and a male whom looked like twins. As he reached the dais where the throne,he glanced at my mother and looked to me, I stood, my black hair wavy I let my dress fall into place snugly fitted._

_My mother stood regal and grand smiling sweetly to me before whispering in my ear "I know what you are thinking my pup. This will be good for our tribes though..." she nudged me forward and I bowed to the prince._

"_Greetings Princess, I am Prince Thalack you may call me TY" he bowed to me in return I could tell he was uncomfortable like I had been for several days. The court watched as there prince and princess exchanged glances before speaking._

_He cleared his throat "...Might I have this dance Princess?" I looked directly into his eyes seeing the hurt and pain he had been through throughout the years. They told the story of the war between our tribes and how he would do anything to stop it._

_Instead of answering I nodded a yes. He spun me into his arms lost in each others embrace. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The night continued as Prince Thalack or "Ty" as he preferred danced. He twirled me in tiny circles every so often only to bring me closer to him as he spun me back into his arms our eyes locked the entire time._

_Most humans would call this love at first sight. But for my people it's imprinting or a bigger step of falling in love with out knowing the person or in this case wolf._

_Prince Ty pulled me into a loving embraced and kissed my lips softly. Most civilizations shy away from such contact but in the lupin society, much like the serpent, we are raised to each others warmth and touch. My lips parted slightly as I kissed him in return melting against him. _

_We could feel the eyes of the court upon us as they watched. But it only brought us closer. _

_What seemed like forever our kiss was broken by a loud scream came from a maid in my own court. The young woman whom looked to be my age came running shouting loudly in a language I was not familiar with "Gaer doerin z'haanin ulu l'drathir gaer doerin!" A loud snarl came from behind her as she fell hard to the ground._

_Out of the darkness came a hooded figure. A man from what I could tell before he shifted fast but definitely a jaguar. The guests scrambled as my a guards rushed forward. Prince Ty throwing himself in front of me. But the jaguar was no match for them swiftly before I knew it the world around me went quite and black._


End file.
